The Impact
by tvaddict216
Summary: An asteroid devastates the Gold Coast, and Ondina blacks out right in the midst of it's landing. While trying to make sense of the situation, she discovers a strange transformation within not only herself- but her other four friends who were at the brunt of the disaster as well. Set mid-season 2. Ondina/Erik, eventual Cam/Mimi. M for language and (eventual) sexual content.
1. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

The asteroid was hurtling towards Earth at an uncontrollable speed. The residents of the small town in Australia scrambled about, trying to get as far away from the inevitable

crash site as possible. A young girl stood frozen in the midst of it all, unable to move any part of her body. She stared up into the sky as the fiery, hurtling rock continued to

make its way to the ground. Something in her refused to let her run, even though she was scared out of her wits. It was as if she knew the small planet's impact wouldn't hurt

her. Breathing heavily and clenching her fists, the girl prepared for the-now closer than ever- asteroid to plummet into the Earth. Her bright blue eyes followed the fiery blur as

it finally reached its destination point only a few feet away from her, sending a strange tremor throughout her body and obliterating everything in its wake. Her body felt like it

was shaking, and she couldn't stop the strange convulsions from overtaking her. However, the strange feelings brought her no pain. Suddenly, the odd sensations went away,

as the girl's eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the ground almost instantly, now covered in ash and dirt. Destruction was present all around her, people running

about, screaming and crying for their missing or injured loved ones. Buildings had toppled over from the asteroid's sudden and- larger than expected- collision with Earth. The

section of the gold coast was practically in ruins, and while it reeked with smoke and death, one young girl was passed out practically at the brunt of it, totally unharmed. The

once normal teenager was completely unaware of what had befallen her; She had no idea what she had become**.**


	2. Shock

Still laid down in a puddle of dirt and rubble, the girl had been unconscious for who knows how long, the people around her assuming she was dead. Suddenly, with a sharp cough escaping her lips, she rolled over on her side hoping to catch her breath. Her eyes shot open and she lifted herself up on her elbow as she tried to take in everything that surrounded her. Her eyes trailed the area as shock overtook her body; The site was devastating. The people who were collateral damage of the natural disaster roamed about. The girl saw plenty of men and women writhing on the ground in pain, children covered in gashes and crying for their parents, and a horrendous amount of bodies that laid completely limp. She was horrified. Lifting herself up off of the ground, she had finally realized what had happened. Memories flashed in her head of the asteroid and how she stood there as it rained hell down on the city. The last thing she could recall was the crash of the flaming planet- Then everything went black. Wiping herself off slightly and brushing hair out of her eyes, she noticed a cut on her forehead. Nothing too bad, but it stung. She ran her finger across the small gash, deciding to deal with it later. There were more important things at hand. Scanning the area once again, she only saw more rubble, and people's desperate cries filled the air, bringing a slight ring to her ears. Her eyes darted to a strange figure on the ground, one that looked vaguely familiar. Her eyes widened and her heart sped up as she realized it was someone she knew. She hurried over to the seemingly limp body and kneeled down beside it. It was a boy, around the same age as her. He was covered in soot and rubble which the girl attempted to wipe off of him. A bruise was visible on the side of his face, and a large open wound showed through the ripped leg of his pants. It was her close friend, Erik. He had come with her to meet up with a few more friends; They were all set to hang out at the nearby Cafe where they always do, before disaster had struck. The girl started panicking, unsure what to do. She shook the bloody and banged up boy, hoping he would wake up.

"Erik," she urged, "Erik, come on. Don't fucking do this to me"

Her pleas grew more desperate as she shook him harder, hoping he would wake up. Suddenly, the blonde boy gasped for air and his crystal blue eyes shot open, earning a sigh of relief from his pretty blonde friend.

"Ondina? What's going on?"

Erik gathered his thoughts as he started to look around, gaining no answer from the girl standing next to him. Suddenly, the reality of the situation hit him in full, and he tried to stand up in order to get a better view of everything that had unfolded. As he struggled, Ondina helped him steady himself. A sharp pain emitted from his leg and he noticed the bleeding gash, reaching down to touch it before he jerked his hand away in pain.

"Be careful, Erik. That cut's pretty bad."

"I'll be fine..." Erik started, steadying himself and his surroundings even further. "But what the fuck happened here?"

Ondina was silent for a moment.

"I- I don't know. We were just, you know, here and then it… I saw it coming towards us and I couldn't move. And then I blacked out.. I can't remember anything else."

Looking into her eyes, Erik searched for the right words to say. She would never admit it, but she was scared, and he knew her well enough to know that.

"Hey, we'll be okay." He finally spoke, taking her hands into his own.

She lifted her head to meet his powerful gaze, mesmerized for a moment. Once she realized how he had affected her, she averted her eyes from his, and yanked her hands out of his firm grip. Ondina hated seeming week, especially in front of Erik.

"I know," she said sternly, "We should go find the others." With that said, Ondina started off in the direction of the Cafe, Erik close behind.


	3. Strategy

As they approached their usual hang out spot, the two teens were horrified to see that it was now in ruins. The building itself was practically collapsed, as it was only a few kilometers away from the asteroid's landing site. The outside seating area was completely destroyed, chairs strewn about the ground, tables broken or sinking in the nearby ocean; And the dock to the harbor was halfway sunken into the water, the bodies of more of the deceased pretty much littering the area. It was a horrendous sight, and it took everything in Ondina to keep from breaking down right then and there. She had to keep her cool. Shuffling past all the destruction, she made her way to the opening of the Cafe, Erik still trailing behind her. The two of them finally entered the demolished looking building, eyeing more of the ruin. The place was a sad remnant of what it used to be, and Ondina couldn't help but feel a loss. This was her favorite place- all of her friends' favorite place- and now it was gone. Nonetheless, she continued on, separating from Erik in order to look in what used to be the cool room. Erik studied the room intently. Amongst some of the debris, a bloodied hand was sticking out from a pile of rocks. The wall on one side of the cafe had toppled over and there seemed to be a person buried underneath it. Erik brushed away some of the dirt and moved crumbled pieces of the wall to reveal the nicely built figure of his friend Cam. Almost as soon as he was pulled from the wreckage, Cam sat up, wincing in pain. A few several lacerations were across his back where his shirt had torn, and tiny cuts covered his arms and half of his face. A gash similar to the one on Erik's leg was visible across his own muscular calf. He blinked his eyes several times, his vision slightly fuzzy. After his sight was semi refocused, he was able to make out his friend's strong bone structure and intense eyes staring at him.

"Erik," he coughed, his voice appearing scratchy, "Seems like you're my damn knight in shining armor. Saving the day yet again."

Cam let out a small, strained chuckle, which soon turned into a coughing fit; Even though he was clearly in pain, Cam was always the type to resort to humor in a bad situation. And for this particular catastrophe, bad was an understatement.

"Careful, Cam, don't wanna hurt yourself any further." Erik retorted somewhat jokingly.

"Oh don't worry about me, I'll live." Cam smiled, rising to his feet and steadying himself against what remained of the wall. "What the hell happened to the Cafe?"

Erik opened his mouth to respond, but at that moment Ondina resurfaced with a petite brunette following her.

"Hey, Erik" she called to him, and he turned to look back at her. He couldn't help but notice that even with her blonde locks a complete mess from the asteroid crash, and her face banged up and bruised, she still looked beautiful.

"Look who I found." She spoke again.

After hearing the familiar female voice, Cam averted his eyes forward as well, hoping to catch a glimpse of who was approaching them. Ondina stopped in front of Erik, making eye contact with him as if to reassure herself he was okay. Her slightly more built friend was in tow, and Erik and Cam recognized her to be Mimmi, another one of their friends who usually hangs around the Cafe.

"Cam, glad to see you're alive as well," Ondina said, noticing Cam yet only looking away from Erik for a mere second.

Cam looked at her, smirking. "Yeah, I can tell you're so overly concerned."

He loved messing with his light haired friend, especially when Erik was around. Ondina rolled her eyes at Cam, she was used to his sarcasm by now, he always teased her in front of Erik. This time she tried not to let it bother her, though. Right then, another voice spoke, changing the subject.

"Well... its great to see you guys. I thought everyone was-" Mimmi swallowed, "-dead."

"Pretty sure I was for a second there." Cam joked, earning a weak smile from Mimi.

"Well the important thing is, we're all alive." Erik finally chimed in.

"Agreed," Ondina said, taking a deep breath, "We should head to Rita's. I still haven't seen Zac or Evie anywhere, and with any luck they'll be there with Serina or something."

Everyone was in agreement, and with that they decided to be on their way. Cam limped forward, Mimmi and Erik on either side of him, and wrapped each of his arms around their necks. The three of them followed Ondina as quickly as possible, heading outside of the Cafe yet again.


	4. Safety

Emerging from the building, the group of teens made their way up the hill, heading towards the girls' Aunt Rita's house. Rita Santos wasn't really their aunt, but she had kindly taken them in when they showed up in town unexpectedly. Finally stopping in front of the large house, the group was relieved to leave all of the destruction behind them. Rita's house hadn't been affected much by the catastrophe. Debris laid all around the yard and the front door was missing, seeming to have flown off its hinges. Other than that, however, everything seemed to be remotely well intact. It was almost as if the ripple effect of the asteroid had stopped directly at the Santos residence. Ondina noticed this almost immediately, pondering what could have happened. Unable to come up with an explanation in her own mind, she shrugged it off and tried not to think about it. It must've been luck. Erik and Mimmi helped Cam into the house after Ondina stepped through the now vacant door frame, and the group noticed Rita right away. She was kneeling over the body of someone, pressing a cloth to a gaping wound on their chest. Edging closer, they were shocked to see that the person laying sprawled out on the couch and occasionally moaning in pain, was their friend Zac.

"Holy shit-" Mimmi breathed, staring wide-eyed when she noticed Zac's chest. Rita jerked her head around quickly. She was obviously surprised, but her surprise turned to relief as she handed Zac the cloth and walked over to the two girls and their friends. Mimmi slid out from under Cam's arm, leaving Erik to hold him up, and joined Ondina in embracing the older, red haired woman. Ondina broke away from the hug, causing Rita and Mimmi to as well.

"Is he okay?" Ondina asked, concerned about her wounded friend who sat tending to himself on the couch.

Rita observed the girls in their frazzled state before her eyes also scanned the two boys. She then looked back at Zac, who only just noticed his friends had arrived.

"Don't worry, Zac will be fine. I'm more concerned about the four of you. How on Earth did you get so banged up?"

"We don't know-" Cam answered, Rita leading him over to the couch next to Zac, with the other three teens in tow. "One minute I was at the usual spot, waiting for everyone to turn up- and the next- Erik was helping me climb out from under a pile of rocks or some shit."

"The whole place was in ruin," Mimmi continued, "I thought everyone around me had died until Ondina found me and brought me out to Cam and Erik. We couldn't find anyone else so we just came back here.."

Zac looked at his friends before speaking, trying to analyze what was going on.

"So you guys were at the Cafe when all of this went down?"

"Well, not exactly. Ondina and I were on our way. But Cam was already there and we don't know where the hell Mimmi was. Ondina just showed up with her after I found Cam- But I guess we were all pretty much nearby." Erik paused. "Where the fuck were you?"

"I don't- I just- remember going for a swim… and then I woke up.. here. I can't recall anything else..." Zac trailed off, thinking hard, "This is all so fucked…"

"Don't strain yourself, you're hurt pretty bad, Zac." Ondina stepped in, "Look, the way I see it- we can figure this out tomorrow. I think we all just need a fucking break for the time being."

"All I need is some fucking drugs." Cam added, the wounds on his body seeming much worse now.

"Right- Mimmi, help Zac to the bedroom down the hall, and then do what you can to ease Cam's pain- Ondina and Erik come with me."

Mimmi let out a small giggle, earning a wink in return from Cam, then leaned over to help Zac up off of the couch. Ondina and Erik followed Rita into the kitchen, Ondina helping Erik walk as the gash on his leg had started to become too much to handle. Rita motioned for the teens to sit at the dining room table, Ondina next Erik, with Rita beginning to tend to his injuries. The tiny blonde sat there for a moment, unsure of what to do. Rita was dabbing the cut on Erik's leg with what seemed to be alcohol, occasionally earning a wince or grunt from the boy. Ondina glanced at the clock in the room, realizing it was around 11:30 at night now; Time had flown by.

"Rita," she began, "It's late- if you want, I can take over. You should go to bed."

Rita and Erik both looked at her.

"No complaints from me." Erik said slyly.

Ondina tried to act like she had payed no attention to his comment.

"Are you sure?"

"Rita, I'll be fine. We'll be fine. Trust me."

Rita questioned the young girl again only to be met with fierce determination. After all, Ondina could handle almost anything that was thrown at her; She was always the tough one. Feeling more content that Ondina had things under control, Rita went off to her room on the second story of the beach house, thus leaving Erik and Ondina alone.


	5. Sincerity

"Ow, fuck!" Erik groaned, trying to remain in place as Ondina pressed a cloth down on his wounded calf.

His leg was laid in Ondina's lap, who sat across from him.

"Hold still," she ordered, "I have to do this or it'll get infected."

"I know, it's just a pain in the ass."

Ondina paused for a moment and looked at him, her eyes searching his as if it would reveal something.

"What?" He questioned, curious as to why she had stopped.

Ondina stayed looking at him, thinking of what to say. She was at a loss for words. He looked so rugged and handsome, covered in bruises and small cuts. But aside from that, she couldn't help but notice his bravery throughout all of this. He never once lost his cool- even when she sat there cleaning his wounds. Yeah, he would wince occasionally and it was obvious that he was in extreme pain, but he tried so hard to not let it show. This was attractive to Ondina, and although she tried to deny it, she knew how she felt deep down- and she had to commend him a little bit for his actions throughout this mess.

"I don't know-" she muttered, lifting the cloth again to gently dab his wound, "You've just been really… brave.. through all of this."

Erik had begun to realize there was a shift in her behavior. He sighed, a weak smile forming on his lips. Now was his opportunity to go for it. He had had feelings for her since he first met her, but it never felt like the right time to say anything- until now.

"I did it for you."

"What?"

"I did it… for you, Ondina. I didn't want you to have to stay strong all by yourself. You're always the strong one and that just seems-I don't know- lonely. And you should never have to be alone."

Ondina slowly lifted her gaze to meet his.

"You can't care that much about me."

Erik was taken aback; Of course he cared _that much _about her. There were so many reasons why he cared for her. Erik had always known how he felt about her, and he was done holding it in.

Slowly lifting his leg off of her thigh, he placed his foot back on the ground and sat up more in his chair, facing her.

"You really have no idea, do you?" He studied her for a minute. "You're amazing…. Even when you're a crazy ass mess- or when you're arguing with me about how I'm wrong and you're always right- you're amazing. Everything you do is just- I can't explain it. All I know is, when you're around I'm happier than I am with anyone else… Even in a shit situation like this."

Ondina couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sure, even an idiot could tell that he was into to her, but she always pushed the thought away because he was _Erik _and she didn't want to get hurt… and he was _Erik_. He was never the type to stay in one place for too long. He was very flakey. And Ondina didn't trust easily.

"Why did you tell me this."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, _why_?"

Erik scooted his chair closer to the slightly confused girl who sat in front of him, causing her to shift uncomfortably.

"I guess… I just felt like you needed to know," He started, "You're pretty fucking important to me."

Ondina took a deep breath, noticing how close Erik was to her. She could practically feel him breathing on her.

"Well…" She choked out, her mouth feeling dry and her hands growing clammy, "I, I..."

At this point, the words she wanted to say wouldn't form, and Ondina couldn't help but lose herself in him, as much as she tried to fight it. Almost as if it was instinct, they both leaned towards each other, lips about to touch. He was so close, and at that moment, Ondina didn't want to be anywhere else in the world. After realizing what she was about to do, however, she snapped back to reality. His lip barely brushed hers before she jerked her head back frantically.

"Um," she babbled, "I uh, need to get more of… this… gauze."

And with that, she stood up and hurried over to Rita's medicine cabinet in the downstairs bathroom, leaving an almost breathless Erik alone in the kitchen.

Erik wasn't sure what to think. He knew he was getting somewhere with her, and then she just up and pulled away. He was so close. But then it hit him- It was ONDINA. She was always so secretive and complicated, and she hardly trusted anyone. She never let her walls down and when she did, she would quickly build them back up. She hated anything to do with intimacy; It scared the shit out of her- and Erik had made her feel vulnerable. But he knew that he had to keep trying. Almost as quickly as she had left, Ondina returned with gauze in hand and sat back down in front of Erik. He placed a hand on her thigh, leaning towards her again.

"Erik, what are you doing?" She asked him, frustrated.

He hoped to make her feel comfortable with him, and more than anything he wanted to call her his. But he knew she was stubborn.

"I know you, Dina." He smirked.

Ondina continued with the gauze, finally bringing it to his calf and beginning to wrap it around his wound. Once she had secured the bandage around his muscle, she wrapped the rest of the gauze up and set it on the table next to them, lifting her gaze to meet Erik's eyes again.

"How can you be so sure?"

Erik grabbed her small hand with his own.

"I just do. You're too afraid of being hurt so you shut everyone out- your friends, Rita, _me_. You can't let yourself be vulnerable for even a second because you think it'll make you weak. You think you always have to be the best, the strongest, the bravest. But you can't, and you shouldn't feel like you have to. It's okay to let down your walls, its _okay _to let people in... And I wish you'd let me in. Because the parts of you that you rarely let anyone see, are just as much a part of you as the ones you do show. And I want to know everything about you." Erik paused for a moment, still maintaining eye contact. "The point is, I want you to trust me, because I will never hurt you, Ondina. And I will spend the rest of my life trying to prove that to you if thats what it takes."

Ondina was in shock. She stared back at the boy in front of her- the boy who she had so clearly fallen for yet could hardly accept it. She didn't know what to do. Ondina dreaded this feeling, and something in her knew that this was the part where she would always run. With Erik, however, it was different. She was scared out of her mind and everything in her body screamed out for her to get up and leave- But she didn't. She still didn't trust him as he was the type to up and leave without warning, but Erik knew he was making some ground.

"You can't say things like that." Ondina said sternly, "You can't say things to me that you don't mean."

Erik was determined, nothing she could say would change that.

"I meant every word."

"Stop."

"No."

"Erik, _Stop!_"

"_No!"_

"Erik, I mean it. You can't- you can't do that. You can't pull shit like that because I know you're just fucking with me. And I know you're just going to leave without warning and that'll be it."

"I'm not fucking with you. And I will _never _leave you. Everything I have said to you is 100% true, and I will not stop because- dammit, you're my _person _and you will always be my person. I want you, Ondina. No one else. Just you. And I'll be damned if you think you can get rid of me or write me off like I mean nothing to you. Because I know you feel the same way. And I am never giving up on you, on us."

Ondina was silent for awhile, tears welling up in her eyes. She had tried so hard not to run, and as terrified as she was, she sort of started to believe what Erik was telling her. A small droplet slid down her cheek which she quickly brushed away. Her voice quivered as she spoke.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"I'm not, I promise." He assured her.

"Because if you're fucking lying to me- I don't- I don't know what I would…." She trailed off, taking a deep breath and pursing her lips.

"I would _never _lie to you." Erik spoke slowly, making sure she would hang on to every word he said, "and I will do _anything _to show you that you can trust me."

Ondina bit her lip, her body frozen in place. Erik scooted his chair closer to hers, finally letting go of her and placing his hand back on her thigh. A small gasp emitted from the frightened girl, yet she didn't move. This was it. Erik knew it, Ondina knew it just as well. He had finally broken her walls down enough to let him have a shot. She was going to let him try to earn her trust, because she knew as well as he did that what she felt for him was stronger than anything she had ever experienced. Erik couldn't have been happier.

"You better not be fucking playing me." Ondina choked out, letting herself give in.

At that moment, Erik lifted his hand to stroke her cheek, eventually cupping the side of her face. Ondina sat there waiting, and he leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. Ondina felt a warm feeling come over her body as he deepened the kiss. She moved her lips against his, reaching her hands up to hold both sides of his face, bringing him closer to her- as if they could get any closer. Erik moved his hand to her waist, and at that moment she pulled away to catch her breath. While his grip remained firm, she felt the heat radiating from his hands, from his body. Ondina kept hold of his face as well, both of them breathing heavily, almost sharing breaths since they sat so close. They stayed there in that position for awhile, taking it all in. Everything in Erik wanted to ravage her right then and there- and he knew that if he kept hold of her, he would. He loosened his grip on the small girl who had- at that moment- brought her hands back down to her lap. Erik reached for one of them, pulling it off of her thigh, and kissed her palm. Everything, right then, had felt- right.


	6. Seduction

WARNING: SMUT AHEAD. DON'T READ THE MIDDLE/END OF THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T LIKE.

Cam sat on the couch in front of the pretty brunette, Mimmi diligently tending to his wounds with cloths, bandages, and as much neosporin as he would allow. He faced away from her, sort of hunched over, so she could see all of what she was dealing with. His back was covered in lashes, and the wound on his leg was completely covered in cloth and gauze. Small band aid's lined his forehead, and a few more cuts were noticeable on his arms as well as some bruises which were now visible. He looked bad, but not as bad as before. Mimmi now tended to his back, doing what she could to help him, even though most of his wounds were somewhat covered by the clothes he had on. He noticed her struggling a bit, and Cam got an idea. Not only could he make things easier for Mimmi to fix him up, but he could also prove once and for all how much she wanted him. Slightly adjusting his position on the couch, he reached to pull his shirt over his head.

"Umm, what are you doing?" Mimmi asked nervously as Cam fidgeted with his torn t-shirt.

Cam motioned towards his back injuries.

"You'll be able to reach these a lot easier if my shirt's off."

"Oh," Mimmi stuttered, "Yeah, you're- you're right.

"Can you give me a hand?" He sighed, "It hurts too much to handle this, myself."

Sure, that wasn't a _complete _lie, but he was mostly trying to push Mimmi's buttons. He knew exactly what this would do to her. Mimmi's eyes widened and she took a deep breath, which didn't go unnoticed by Cam, who looked back at her as soon as she breathed out. She was clearly nervous. The girl only nodded, slowly reaching for the injured boy's t-shirt and pulling it over his head, Cam facing away from her yet again. Mimmi looked at him anxiously and quickly darted her eyes to his bare back. Sure, his wounds would be more visible now, but she couldn't help but notice how built he was. His body was extremely muscular, and the muscles seemed to be outlined by the ash and dirt that still lingered on his body. His arms flexed as he shifted uncomfortably, noticing how Mimmi still hadn't touched him now that his shirt was removed. All Mimmi could do was stare, her eyes lingering on the parts of his body she found most attractive. She couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to have him on top of her, his chiseled body pressed to hers, holding her, touching her. Mimmi bit her lip, but quickly pushed the thoughts from her head. She had always had a bit of a crush on the boy in front of her, but he would _never _go for her. Sure, he flirted with her a lot, but it was _Cam,_ and she knew that he flirted with everybody. Flirting, to Cam, never really meant anything- or so she thought.

"You know, it's not really fair for me to be half naked when you still have your clothes on."

Mimmi was shocked, a hot flash of adrenaline coming over her body.

"What?"

"I mean, I have my shirt off. Why don't you? I'm starting to feel objectified, Meems."

Sure, Cam had always hit on the girl sitting behind him, but _never _to that degree. He was hoping to _really _get under her skin- and he knew it was working. Mimmi couldn't help but blush a little bit, and she felt her heart speed up, all of which was pleasing to Cam.

"Very funny," Mimmi spoke softly, trying to collect herself, "Now hand me that peroxide in front of you."

Cam did as she asked, grabbing the bottle and turning around slightly to hand it off to her, his fingers brushing her own. He stayed in that position for a few seconds after the girl held the medicine, smirking at her. Mimmi felt her heart rate increase even more, her whole body feeling like it was on fire. He looked into her eyes and it felt as if he was looking into her soul.

"Thanks," she swallowed, breaking eye contact and wetting a cloth with the peroxide she held.

Cam turned around slowly, still smirking, lust ever apparent in his eyes. Then, without warning, the stinging feeling of the medicine tingled his wounds, and Mimmi worked her way over each of them. She quickened her pace, trying to finish as soon as possible if only to get away from Cam and head to bed. Mimmi was trying incredibly hard to push her longing for him away, and the only way she had done that in the past was by removing herself from the situation. The amount she craved him was undeniable, insatiable, borderline_ insane- _and not only did it freak her out, but it made her incredibly anxious every time she was around him. She had never felt this way towards a guy before, and she had no idea what to do. As Mimmi finished cleaning his wounds, she placed bandages on some, and began to wrap strings of gauze around the larger ones.

"Lift your arms," Mimmi instructed quickly.

"Yes, mistress," Cam teased, slowly lifting his arms above his head as Mimmi reached to pull the gauze around his body. He knew she was close to breaking, he knew that she _totally _couldn't resist him- and he was right.

Mimmi couldn't help but feel mesmerized by how his muscles contracted and then expanded as he moved his limbs. She was completely overwhelmed with an unbearable need for him. Lightly wrapping her arms around his midsection as she continued to place the gauze, waves of heat would overflow her body and she could feel her entire head throbbing. Everything felt like it was throbbing. Cam sat there, sensing something was up since she had bandaged him up pretty hastily. Mimmi was finally finished, securing the white cloth in place, and Cam turned to face her. He knew she had just about had enough. She awkwardly shifted, scooting back from him a bit.

"That's it?" He asked, noticing she had stopped.

The poor girl looked incredibly frazzled, and somewhat nervous still, and Cam knew that his charms had worked.

"Yep, thats the most I can do anyway. I- I'm gonna, I'm gonna go… now." She stuttered, clearing her throat.

Mimmi was breathing heavily and wouldn't even look him in the eyes as he sat even closer to her. She started reaching for the first aid supplies hurriedly, mumbling about how she had to put them away, and he was free to go to bed now, and she would clean up the mess. The whole time, Cam just sat on the couch, grinning at her. Mimmi noticed this, and for a moment, she paused.

"What is it?" She spoke, making eye contact with Cam, her voice shaking a bit.

"Nothing. Just looking at you… That's not a crime is it?" Cam teased her.

Mimmi felt her throat tighten, her body tingling with excitement and anxiety. She didn't know which it was, so she assumed it was both. Cam lowered his eyes to once over her whole body, lingering on her breasts and then her lips. Mimmi noticed this, and stood there, paralyzed.

"No," She breathed, "I- You can do whatever you want."

Cam stood up, inching closer to her. Mimmi noticed the shift in his behavior as well as he had noticed hers. His voice had gotten deeper, _softer _even. Everything in Mimmi was screaming at her to run. He was messing with her, she kept telling herself. She needed to get as far away from him, as fast as possible. No _way _was Mimmi going to give in to her desires, only for Cam to laugh in her face. She knew the games he played, and she knew that wanted to make her want him and then leave her hanging. Mimmi was not going to let that happen. She had to make her lust for him go away. She had to resist. Mimmi hoped so badlyto stop craving him so much. But deep down, she knew that no matter what, she would always pine after him. She couldn't resist the feelings he stirred in her anymore. Cam knew this too, and it was _incredibly _attractive to him. He walked closer to her, causing Mimmi to gasp slightly, and Cam knew he had won.

"Whatever I want?"

Mimmi, at this point, wasn't so sure this was a joke anymore. He wasn't backing down, and it was pretty clear that she wanted him at this point.

"Yes," Mimmi breathed, "_Whatever _you want."

Cam stepped even closer to her now, practically breathing in the air that she exhaled directly. Mimmi couldn't believe what was happening. Cam was actually making a move on her. _Cam, _the one guy she had wanted forever, was _actually _reciprocating her desire. At that moment, as Mimmi lifted her head to meet his gaze, he placed his hand on the side of her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Mimmi took a sharp breath in, and almost as soon as she did, Cam's lips were pressed against hers. Mimmi's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what was happening. As she started to kiss him back, he grew more forceful, his lust for her clearly growing. His tongue licked at her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She granted, and at that point she knew that there was no going back. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, Mimmi eventually granting it to Cam. They stayed kissing for awhile, and Mimmi felt her whole body grow hot with anticipation. Even just kissing him was enough to make her crazy. Feeling a warmth between her thighs, and hot flashes surging throughout her entire being, she moved her hands to pull Cam closer to her. As soon as she placed her arms around his neck, he pulled away, earning a small whimper from a desperate Mimmi. He looked at her, smiled, and grabbed her arm to pull her into the bedroom near the one Zac was in- which was down the hall. He could tell how much she wanted him, and he was more than happy to oblige. They entered the bedroom and Mimmi felt her heart race faster than it ever had before. Her hands felt clammy, beads of sweat rolled down her forehead, and she felt the warmth between her legs grow stronger. Everything was throbbing, and her adrenaline was really, really high. She stepped through the door, Cam letting go of her, and waiting while he locked it behind them. He slowly turned to face her, a sort of animalistic look in his eyes, and waited no time before he was pressed up against her again, locking lips and slowly gliding his hands up her sides. He stopped at her waist, his touch so incredible that Mimmi had to try not to melt right then and there. With a force she hadn't expected, Cam lifted her by her waist and threw her back on the bed, only to climb on top of her, pushing her legs apart and wedging his way between them. He leaned down to kiss her again, Mimmi needing him now more than ever. She could feel his hardened member resting on her lady parts, which only turned her on even more. She wrapped her arms around his neck, beckoning him closer, and he deepened the kiss. Mimmi felt ripples of excitement burst throughout her body. Suddenly, Cam broke the kiss, looking at Mimmi suggestively. He held himself up with one arm, lifting the other one to slide his hand down her body, moving as slow as possible. Mimmi felt like she was going to explode; The wetness she experienced was undeniable, and she felt immense tension build in her stomach. Cam pulled her shorts down over her hips, causing Mimmi to bite her lip. She kicked them the rest of the way off and lifted one of her arms from Cam's neck to remove her underwear as well. She began to pull on them when Cam reached down and moved her hand away.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked her seductively, "I'll take care of that."

Mimmi just nodded. Fighting Cam was probably not the best idea, so she let him dominate. She didn't really mind, though. She just wanted him to touch her. Cam slowly removed the panties from her waist, leaving her completely bare. Gently reaching down even further, he pushed her right leg farther open. He knew now that she was completely exposed down there. Cam gently caressed her thigh, taking his time to please her even though she was clearly dying for it. His fingers danced around her folds, stroking the outermost part, and Mimmi let out a small moan.

"What was that?" Cam teased her.

She could barely handle anymore.

"Please, Cam." She whimpered.

"Please, what?" He taunted her some more, still toying with the outside of her feminine parts.

"Cam, I need you to touch me," She breathed, "Please."

Apparently that was all that Cam needed, as he moved his fingers to explore her folds, gently circling her clit and sending waves of pleasure through Mimmi's body. She moved her hands to Cam's hair, gripping it tightly with her hands. His circling grew more intense as he pressed down harder on her swollen clitoris, Mimmi starting to shake and writhe under him. He smirked at this, knowing she was close. He trailed his fingers down, plunging two into her vagina, earning a gasp from Mimmi.

"Fuck, Cam." She panted.

He took that as incentive to keep going, and began pumping his fingers in and out of her. With every pump she felt an intense pressure build inside of her. He moved faster and harder, causing Mimmi's whole body to tighten. Removing his fingers to circle her clit once again, Mimmi moved her hands down to his back, lightly scratching it. This gained a small grunt from Cam, and in turn brought Mimmi even closer to her inevitable peak. She knew he was just as turned on as she was. The tension she felt finally burst, and she completely exploded with waves of pleasure, feeling an extreme wetness escape her body. As she rode out her orgasm, Cam slowed down his circling, knowing she had reached her climax. Mimmi laid there breathless, trying to recollect herself as her sensitive body still felt like everything was throbbing. Still incredibly turned on, Mimmi wanted more. She quickly unbuttoned her blouse, tossing it to the side, and Cam smiled knowingly. He reached under her to unclip her bra, revealing her perfectly rounded breasts, and Mimmi tossed the bra off of the bed as well. Leaving her there completely naked, wet, and with an insane lust for him- Cam stood up. Mimmi looked confused for a moment, but was quickly relieved when he unbuckled his pants and dropped them to the ground, his erection completely visible and nude body directly in front of her. He dove back on top of her, trailing sloppy kisses down from her neck down to her stomach. Mimmi moaned with delight, and Cam kissed his way back up to her face. He now loomed over her, laying between her legs and his hard member brushing the space between her thighs. Mimmi shuddered, her whole body feeling hot again, practically pleading with her eyes for Cam to get inside of her. Cam could barely stand it anymore. Her touch felt like fire to him, and he had never been that aroused by anyone in his entire life. He craved her just as much as she did, him. And as much as he tried to play it off like nothing or deny it, all he wanted was to be inside of her. He had never wanted anything so much.

"I'm gonna to fuck you now," He told her, "_Hard._"

Mimmi was silent. Before she could respond, he slid into her. She was soaking wet, and the feeling of his hardened cock inside of her pussy sent tingles up her spine. He started off slowly, moving in and out with small groans as he did so. She tightened her arms around his neck, then reached for his back, digging her nails into his burning hot skin. The body heat they radiated on to each other was incredible. As Mimmi clawed at his back, Cam picked up the pace, thrusting deeper into her, increasing the speed with each thrust. Mimmi couldn't keep her sounds of pleasure to herself anymore. Cam knew _exactly _how to drive her wild. Lifting one of her legs to adjust his position, he held it up in the air alongside of him. He pulled out of her in order to do this, and Mimmi whimpered with disappointment. Cam, of course, noticed this and smirked, pushing himself back into her, even deeper this time. Mimmi gasped, and he let go of her leg, placing his arm down next to her to hold himself up. She wrapped her- now free- leg around him. He grunted as she pulled him closer, and Mimmi knew she was giving him just as much pleasure as he was to her. He continued to penetrate her, both of them moaning and grunting as Cam moved faster and faster. Mimmi couldn't handle the pressure building inside of her abdomen, and she knew Cam was close to finishing too as his groans grew louder and louder. Mimmi closed her eyes, digging into Cam's back even more. Cam started to shake, his breathing turning rapid, and Mimmi clenched her muscles around his member as he continued to pump in and out of her. The two of them erupted like a volcano, coming to a mind-blowing climax, practically at the same time. Mimmi finally loosened her grip on Cam's back, and Cam rolled off of her, both of them sweating like crazy and breathing heavily. Everything felt dizzy for Mimmi, and Cam started to calm down as they both laid there completely spent. All the tension they had felt was released in an almost unbelievable state of euphoria… and they were both more than satisfied. Mimmi felt herself drift off to sleep, the reality of what had just happened not really sinking in. As she finally passed out, Cam still laying next to her, she had no idea what she'd be faced with in the morning.


	7. Secrets Revealed

**Sorry for not updating in awhile! I've been working on several stories, one of which I'm turning into a novel. This one was, needless to say, put on hold. But here's an extra long chapter for you guys. Also, I know it seems like nothing big is happening right now, but I promise the action/adventure stuff having to do with the asteroid will start unfolding, come the next few chapters. Hope you enjoy :)**

It was 8:00 in the morning. Ondina had no idea what drove her to wake up so early, especially with the late night she had had, but she couldn't seem to stay asleep. After tossing and turning all night and practically kicking Erik off of the bed they shared, Ondina decided to retreat to the kitchen. To her surprise she found Mimmi sitting at the kitchen table in front of a cup of coffee, her head laid in her hands. Letting a yawn slip out of her mouth, Ondina made her way over to her clearly troubled friend.

"Shit night?"

Mimmi lifted her head to face her skinny blonde friend, grabbing onto the cup of joe in front of her.

"Actually, no. That's the problem."

Ondina walked over to the half full coffee pot that Mimmi had obviously brewed. She was puzzled and exhausted, and a boost of caffeine would definitely help if she was about to be subjected to a deep, emotional talk of some sort.

"How is that a problem?"

"It's complicated."

Ondina sighed, pouring the warm liquid into a small white mug- Ondina liked her coffee black- and moved to take a seat beside the other girl.

"Come on, Mims, you know you can tell me anything. What's going on?" She pleaded, trying to offer some comfort.

Mimmi took a deep breath. She couldn't look Ondina in the eyes, not after what she had done the night before. She was still trying to process the events that had taken place, flashbacks constantly flooding her mind. She couldn't imagine how Ondina would deal with it since Mimmi could barely handle it herself. Images of Cam flooded her head- his touch, the way his lips felt against her neck, his eyes when they looked into hers as he pushed himself inside of her- it was all too much. Sure, it was practically a dream come true for Mimmi- but now she would have to deal with the aftermath- and she hadn't really thought about that beforehand.

"Promise me you won't get mad."

"I promise," Ondina sighed, "Now tell me what the fuck you're so stressed about!"

Mimmi was silent for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts. Just as she was about to respond, a tall, masculine, shirtless figure emerged from the doorway. Mimmi looked to see who it was, and noticed the familiar curly blonde hair and toned upper body that belonged to Cam. He had walked over to the fridge, clearly unaware of the two girls who sat 20 feet away from him, and faced away from them. Mimmi traced his body with her eyes, immediately noticing a trail of dark, red scratches lining his exposed back. They were deep and would probably leave scars, and Mimmi could barely keep herself from gasping right then and there.

"Hello, earth to Mimmi…" Ondina teased, waving her hands in front of her distracted friend's face.

Mimmi took a deep breath.

"Yeah, sorry, I…." She trailed off, her eyes still focused on Cam.

Ondina had seen Mimmi's extremely obvious ogling at this point. She turned her head to observe Cam who still continued to rummage through the fridge and then turned to face Mimmi again. She did this a few times until finally catching on.

"Oh my god." Ondina chuckled.

Mimmi finally pried her eyes away from Cam to fully engage the girl in front of her.

"Oh _my god!_" Ondina repeated, causing Cam to take notice of the scene taking place across the room.

"Ondina…." Mimmi whispered, glancing up at Cam who stood motionless and staring.

"OH MY GOD!" The tall blonde girl cried yet again.

"Ondina!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"ONDINA!"

By this point, Cam was painfully aware that Ondina had discovered something very bad, and as Mimmi bit her lip and peered at him, he slowly figured out what it was.

"You said you wouldn't get mad..." Mimmi started, shifting in her seat and beginning to feel _very _uncomfortable.

Ondina stood up, scanning both Cam and Mimmi with her eyes.

"I didn't think it would be something like this! You _fucked_ him!"

Mimmi coughed over her mug of coffee, the liquid in her mouth spraying out in front of her. Cam tensed up, still unmoving, and opened his mouth to speak; Before anything could even come out, Mimmi was out of her chair and retreating into the living room. Cam followed her with his eyes as she left before looking back at a clearly shocked and mortified Ondina. Ondina locked eyes with him.

"I have _nothing _to say to you… to either of you."

With that, she made a swift exit from the dining room area and hurried back to the room she had slept in. Erik was still asleep, and she hated to wake him, but she desperately needed someone to talk to.

"I don't get it… what are you so upset about?" Erik asked, sitting up in the bed they previously shared.

Ondina took a deep breath and sat down in front of him, clearly annoyed.

"Not only did my best friend in the whole entire world lose her virginity without even talking to me about it first, but it was to Cam of all people…. _CAM! _He is literally the cockiest asshole I have ever met. She just… she should've told me before. I could've stopped her. But she just went ahead and did it and- I don't even know what to think."

Erik rested a hand on his girlfriend's leg, leaning in closer to her.

"Sometimes these things happen, Ondina. You can't prevent them. And… did you ever think, maybe Mimmi didn't tell you because she knew how you'd react? At the end of the day, it's her choice either way… all you can do is support her."

"But it's so fucked up," Ondina whined, "She should've waited for someone special."

Erik cupped the side of her face in his hand, and Ondina relaxed at the comfort of his touch.

"Maybe Cam is special to her. We've all seen the way she looks at him. It's pretty similar to the way I look at you."

Ondina lowered her eyes, a slight smile forming across her lips.

"Maybe."

Erik placed a tender kiss to her lips and then her cheek, hoping to calm her down. Ondina was prone to outbursts, but once she came to her senses she always knew how to fix things.

"Now," He spoke softly, "You should probably go talk to Mimmi before my hormones get the best of me, because right now there are so many things I want to do to you."

Ondina moved forward slightly, her mouth brushing Erik's cheek as she spoke into his ear.

"All in good time."

She then stood up and proceeded to walk through the doorway, leaving a somewhat surprised Erik with something to look forward to.

Mimmi sat curled up on the living room sofa, a yellow blanket was sprawled across her body and loosely hung off of the couch. Ondina noticed her tear stained face and red eyes almost immediately, and took a seat beside her troubled friend. Mimmi looked in the opposite direction.

"Come to yell at me some more?"

Ondina sighed.

"No. Quite the opposite, actually."

Mimmi turned to face Ondina, an air of confusion overcoming her.

"Look," Ondina spoke again, "You're my best friend… and if sleeping with Cam was honestly what you wanted, then I can't be mad at you for that. I was just worried about you giving yourself to someone who wasn't special. I just want the best for you, Mims, but I can't decide what that is. So just know that I'm not mad… and I love you, no matter what."

Mimmi licked her lips, more tears welling up in her eyes, and she quickly wiped away the first droplet that made it's way down her cheek.

"Thank you, so much, Ondina. I love you too. And.. you know… Cam is special to me."

"Does he know that?"

Mimmi was silent, trying to configure a response.

"I haven't talked to him…" She finally managed to choke out, "Not since…"

"Why not?" Ondina countered.

"He just… he was asleep and I- I had to get out of there, fast. I was so scared that he would regret it, or talk shit about me, or even never talk to me again- I couldn't face him this morning."

Ondina was never too good at giving advice or being empathetic. Still, Mimmi was her best friend, and she needed to offer some form of reassurance.

"You'll never know if you don't go and talk to him now. I'm sure it'll be fine. He cares about you; Even if it's in his own _Cam_ type of way, he does."

Mimmi nodded, wiping a final tear from under her eye. She took Ondina in a quick embrace before leaving the couch in hesitant search for the boy who had popped her cherry.

Walking through the house, Mimmi headed towards the stairs leading up to the balcony. She stomped up the loud, metal steps until the entrance was visible. Cam laid in one of the sun bathing chairs, a serious look on his face as though he was thinking hard. He noticed Mimmi's presence, and she stopped in front of him as he sat up to engage her. It was silent for quite some time, neither really knew what to say. Mimmi crossed her arms in front of her chest and finally gathered enough courage to speak.

"We… should talk."

"I was thinking the same thing." Cam quickly replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Good."

An eerie silence fell over them again. Cam shifted in his seat again, scooting closer to Mimmi who tensed up almost like a statue.

"Mimmi… last night…"

"Don't," Mimmi cut in, "I know exactly what you're gonna say. You're gonna say that last night meant nothing, and it was fun but I should forget about it, or something like that. But, the thing is, it didn't mean nothing, and I can't forget about it. It is _all _that I can think about. You are all that I can think about. So I don't care if you think that it was nothing… or that I was nothing. I just need you to know that it meant everything to me, and it was more than fun. It was perfect because it was with you. I don't care what you think about it, because to me it was the best night of my life."

Cam was stunned, he had no idea how to respond. He wasn't the type of guy that ever spent more than one night with a girl, yet something about Mimmi made him want to stay. The way she was honest and vulnerable made him want to be that way too, and truth be told he felt something he had never felt before when he slept with her. As she tried to walk away after saying her piece, Cam grabbed on to her wrist and tugged her backwards. She turned around and surveyed him, trying to decipher where the urgent look in his eyes came from. They locked eyes and Mimmi tried to remain calm, yet she couldn't stop her heart from racing.

"You're right," Cam uttered, "It wasn't nothing."

Mimmi was taken aback. The eye contact growing more intense, Mimmi felt a wave of agony overcome her and her eyes began to water ever so slightly. Cam noticed this and quickly gathered his thoughts and spoke again.

"I'm not used to people caring about me… and I'm not used to letting myself care about anyone else. I'm the guy that never gets attached. Yet somehow, you just.. come along and I spend one night with you and suddenly I want more. The way you make me feel- I can't even explain it. I just know that I want it… I want you. I don't really know how to do this… but I do know that you make me want to try. And if that's enough for you, it's sure as hell enough for me."

Mimmi loosened up and Cam released his tight grip from her wrist, rising from his chair. She bit her lip, trying hard not to burst out crying, and stroked the side of his face with her hand.

"It's more than I ever could have asked for."

Cam licked his lips, tilting his head down slightly to meet the small brunette's lips with his own. She pressed her mouth against his, kissing him hard, and in that moment it had felt like time stopped. They kissed continuously for what felt like forever, changing motion when it suited them best. Mimmi was happy, and most of all, Cam was truly happy- something that only just days before, seemed foreign to him.


End file.
